nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cave Chaos
Movement Player 2 Jump Movement |preq/seq=Cave Chaos 2 |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming Andrew Gardener Music Lee Nicklen (Physics powered by Box2D) |special= }} Cave Chaos is a fast-paced platform game Nitrome released for Miniclip on October 7, 2009. Players control miners whose goal is to escape a collapsing cave before it collapses. The object of the game is to run to the end of the end of the level without dying. The problem, though, is that the floor is constantly falling off the screen, meaning that the player must keep ahead of it until the end. ---- Controls Player 1 * Left, right - Move * Up - Jump Player 2 *'A, D keys' - Move *'W key' - Jump Levels Introduction The brown miner comes up to a cave, he looks behind him, then walks into the cave. he walks then stops to read a sign that says "Starfish Cove". But after reading it, the rocks that he is standing on falls down, and the Miner falls with them. Level 1 Interactive Objects Enemies *'Dyna-mo' - This enemy looks kind of like a rabbit.This Enemy will be on the ceiling dropping Dynamite that can blow up anything when it explodes. *'Hurl' - This enemy looks like a Worm. This enemy will be on the ceiling, and underneath it will be blocks with yellow stuff on it. *'Pushy' - This is the first enemy the player encounters, it looks like a ghost and will push the Player and objects in its path. *'Silky' - This enemy is a spider with eight eyes. It will drop in front of the player, then go back up. When the spider is down, the player won't be able to get past it unless they have the Invincibility powerup. This enemy can also be used as a forklift up to other platforms. *'Mr Nibbles' - This enemy will bite onto the head of the miner, slowing the Player down. The player can only get it off of their head if they simultaneously press ← and →. This works in Nitrome Must Die also. *'Mo & Dj' - This enemy is two creatures, Mo, the actual enemy, and Dj, the tongue. If the player gets too close to this Enemy, Mo will eat the player, and Dj will shoot him right out. *'Captain Tongue' - This enemy has a long tongue, and when the player gets close to him, he will attack with a long tongue. Pick Ups Points *'Green Crystal' - 50 Points *'Red Crystal' - 100 points Power Ups :Main Article: Pick Ups (Cave Chaos) *Double Jump - Its crate has two "UP" arrows on it. Upon coming in contact with it, the player has the ability to jump twice consecutively. *Invincible - Its crate has what appears to be an orange orb on it. Upon picking it up, three orange orbs will encircle the player. When the player touches touch enemies, one orange orb will disappear, but the enemy will die. *Bomb - Its crate has an orange rhombus crystal surrounded by a white light on it. Upon contact with it, there will be a temporary flash, and all enemies in sight will die. However, if the player had Double Jump or Invincibility, their powerup disappears. Trivia * This Game was originally going to be called Rock Bottom, but was changed at the last minute. * Lee Nicklen (Cave Chaos's composer) made 4 extra tracks. # Extra Song #1 # Extra Song #2 # Extra Song #3 # Extra Song #4 Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Cave Chaos Category:Miniclip Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Platform Games Category:Articles in need of rewriting